Perjalanan Byakuya
by Hiruma Mutsumi-966
Summary: Byakuya di suruh beli es cendol. Di suatu siang, Byakuya pergi, dan dia melewati SEDIKIT rintangan. Kira-kira apa ya? My first fic! Maaf kalo gaje! OOC! Warning! Warning!


Perjalanan Byakuya

.

Disclaimer : Kubo Tite

* * *

Pada suatu siang yang panas banget, ada suatu rumah yang lumayan mewah dan gak miskin.

"Gila! Gua udah kayak masuk ke oven aja. Byakuya-nii, tolong beliin es doger di ruko 'Ikaku si kepala kinclong'." Minta Rukia.

"OK, kakak beliin, tapi kamu jaga rumah yang bener ya! Jangan sampe anjing kita lepas lagi! Kemarin kakak dimarahin gara-gara tuh anjing lepas, terus ngegigit pantat tetangga ampe mesti disuntik pake suntikan yang ukurannya segede gajah Afrika." Kata Byakuya.

"Lho? Kok harus sampai serumit itu sih?"

"Soalnya kan kamu tau, anjing kita sebesar apa?" Kata Byakuya sambil memikirkan ukuran anjingnya yang sebesar badak. "Anjing kita kan juga rabies."

"Kakak pergi dulu ya!"

Saat di ruko 'Ikaku si kepala kinclong'.

"Bang! Saya pesen es doger rasa banana split sama sundae!" (es doger kok mewah amat yah?)

"Babu gue, lu denger kan apa yang dia pesen? Siapin sekarang!" Perintah Ikaku kepada Yumichika, asistennya.

"Kok bos galak banget sih merintahnya? Kaya guru ngomelin muridnya yang nilainya anjlok aja."

"Biar conge lu kaga kambuh lagi, dasar budek!"

"Iya, iya saya siapin. Tapi kan pisangnya abis?"

"kan dah gue beli kemaren, budek!"

"Ouu."

"Cepet buaat!"

"Dasar orang congek", batin Byakuya.

"Ya udah. Nih esnya! Mampir-mampir lagi ya!"

Saat di jalan pulang.

"Ichigo oper bolanya kesini!" kata Toushiro ke Ichigo.

"Heahh!" kata Ichigo yang udah gila-gilaan nendang bola.

BUK! PRANG!

Bola pun mendarat dengan mulusnya ke arah Byakuya dan menjatuhkan semua pesanan esnya tadi.

"KERA SAKTI! Eh salah, KUROSAKII! Berani amat lu ngedaratin tuh bola persis ke muka gue ampe semua es pesenan gue jatoh!" Byakuya berteriak."Lu kirain gua gawang apa!"

"Iya, iya sori, Kan gak sengaja. Lagian ngapain juga manggil gue kera sakti ? Emangnya gue Sun Go Kong dari khayangan apa?"

"Sori, kan gak sengaja juga. Lagian lu juga mirip sama Sun Go Kong kok!"

"Udah, udah, lu berdua gak usah berantem. Byakuya, biar gue deh yang ngegantiin es lu. Gue kan juga pengusaha es. Lagian lu juga sih Ichigo! Udah tau gawang di sebelah kanan, malah nendang ke sebelah kiri."

"Makasih anak cebol."

"Ichigo, lu masih gue maafin. Tapi kalo lu ulangin lagi, gue gak bakal segan-segan buat, em, ngapain ya? Oh ya! Nraktir lu nanti!"

"Eh, Membunuh mu!"

"Heh! Emangnya gue takut apa sama gertakan anak kecil itu? Coba aja kalo bisa!" kta Ichigo sombong dengan nada menantang.

Byakuya pun mulai mencabut zanpakutonya dari sarung pedangnya dan mengeluarkan tekanan roh yang begitu dahsyatnya. Lalu Byakuya pun berteriak,"Senbonzakura! Berikan kekuatanmu padaku untuk membantai anak bodoh yang nakal ini! Hyaaah!". Ichigo pun langsung mengeluarkan zanpakutounya dan langsung menangkis serangan Byakuya,"Hyaah!" Trang! Serangan kedua orang itu seimbang dan Byakuya mulai mengeluarkan Bankainya,"Bangkai! Eh salah, BANKAI!" dan seketika pun Ichigo sudah bertekuk lutut dan meminta ampun pada Byakuya,"Ampuunn! Aku berjanji takkan mengulanginya lagi, Byakuya hebat, Byakuya ganteng, Byakuya jelek! Eh, Byakuya kereen! Pokoknya Byakuya nomor SATUU!"

"Kali ini gue maafin lagi lu! Secara gue ini anak alim*baca : sok alim*."

"Eh Toushiro, lu kan udah bantuin gue tadi, nih, gue kasih cenderamata langsung dari toko 'bang Ikaku, si kepala botak kinclong!"

"Oh thank you banget! Udah lama nih gue gak makan pisang!"

"Eh Toushiro, lu kan sukanya makan semangka. Kok jadi pisang sih?"

"Yaa justru itu! Gue kan uda sering makan semangka! Jadi gue gak pernah nyobain buah yang lain."

"Ooo gitu ya? Oke deh, gue pergi dulu yahh!" kata Byakuya.

Tapi Toushiro baru ingat kalau ia harus memukul Byakuya. Tapi kenapa? "Oh ya! Dia memanggil ku anak cebol tadi! Kurangajar!

"Byakuya, tadi tuh gue sengaja muji-muji lu. Tapi lain kali, gue gak bakalan kalah! I promise! Gue sumpahin lu dapet senjata makan tuan." Kata Ichigo dalam batinnya.

Sesampainya Byakuya di rumahnya

"Kaak gawat kak!"

"Kenapa? Anjing kita lepas lagi?"

"Betul kak! Tapi sekarang yang lepas duaa!"

"Hah? Bukannya kita cuma punya 1 anjing?"

"Iya, tapi pas kakak lagi beli es doger tadi, aku beli anjing baru di toko 'Kenpachi Zaraki crazy dog house', trus harga binatangnya murah-murah. Apalagi lucu-lucu! Bahkan ada yang mirip kelinci! (Kok bisa ya anjing mirip kelinci?) Terus mulut anjing yang ada disana berbusa semua!"

"Itu sih anjing gila!" jelas Byakuya.

"Oh pantesan aja nama tokonya ada 'crazy'nya!"

"Terus tuh 2 anjing ngapain?"

"Ngegigit pantat tetangga lagi!" kata Rukia tanpa wajah berdosa.

"Hah? Tetangga yang waktu itu lagi?"

"Iya!" kata Rukia dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ohya! Anjing yang kamu beli sebesar apa?"

"Ukurannya sih kayak anjing kita yang lama, tapi kata bang Kenpachi, Anjingnya punya bisa yang lebih mematikan dari king cobra."

"WHAT THE? Umm Rukia, mendingan kita makan es dogernya aja yuk! Kejadian yang tadi gak usah dibahas lagi." Kata Byakuya pura-pura tidak tau.

Sementara di halaman tetangga sebelah

GROAAR! GUK-GUK!

"Kyaaa!" teriak Renji si tetangga sebelah.

Dan pada akhirnya, pemenang dari pertarungan shinigami vs dua anjing gila ukuran jumbo adalah DUA ANJING GILA BERUKURAN JUMBOO!

Keesokan harinya

Di ruang UGD (Unit Gawat Digigit), di suatu rumah sakit, seorang berambut nanas merah, disuntik dengan suntikan yang ukurannya mencapai BRONTOSAURUS! Kita doakan saja semoga Renji Abarai, korban dari kecelakaan anjing gila, dapat terselamatkan.

.

OWARI~~

* * *

Behind the scene...

Author : Sori ya kalo cerita diatas mungkin gak terlalu menghibur. Ya tapi mudah-mudahan anda cukup puas. Arigatou gozaimasu!

Ichigo : Enak aja lu maen arigatou-arigatou sembarangan! Dan kenapa di cerita gue jadi Kera Saktii! Dan kenapa gue mesti muja-muja Byakuya si gembelan ituu? (Mohon maaf buat Byakuya fc)

Byakuya : Apa lu bilang? Gembelan? Hyaah!

Ichigo : WHAT THE? NOO!

Renji : Hiks! Kenapa gue mesti digigit anjing mulu sih?

Ichigo : Wah nih author kagak bener nih.. ayo weh kita bantai!

Ichigo, Renji, Byakuya : BANKAI!

Author : Cih, enak aja loe pada! Hyaah! Bankai (hehe.. dapet zanpakutou pas hari natal nih)

Mohon pamit dulu yaa! Mau ngelanjutin pertarungan dulu nih.. hehe! JANGAN LUPA! REVIEW! Dan ini hanya karangan.. Sayonaraa!

Hyaah!

Ohya! Ada yang kelupaan! Fic Gaje ini semuanya adalah ide saya.. tapi yang ngetikin nee-chan saya, Mika… abis saya gak terlalu pengalaman buat fic sih! Saya masih benar-benar baru disini! Saya mohon reviewnya yaa! Arigatouu!

BANKAI!


End file.
